The London Olympics
by disco sonic dude
Summary: Team Mario and Team Sonic compete in the 2012 London Olympics. Will they make it an exciting one?
1. The New Athlete

**2 years after the Olympic Winter Games in Vancouver, Team Mario and Team Sonic begin to head to London for the 2012 Olympic Games. But, there was a shock in store for Team Sonic...**

Shadow: I'm sorry guys but I'm going to pull out of the upcoming Olympics.

Sonic: What? But Shadow, you're one of our best athletes!

Shadow: Some important missions have been issued by G.U.N and they've asked me to assist. I wish you all good luck.

**And with that, Shadow left. With only a week left towards the Olympics, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Dr. Eggman, Vector, Blaze, Silver and Metal Sonic began to discuss who to have as their last member to help them in the Olympics...**

Sonic: How are we going to find someone in this short time?

Tails: We need to find someone who would be good in speed like Shadow.

Knuckles: I say we go around and ask some people.

Amy: Knuckles, that won't work! Some people might be good at Power, Skill or are good All Around! We need a Speed!

Metal Sonic: (nods)

Vector: How about that green hedgehog? He's as fast as Shadow. Uh... what was his name again?

Blaze: You mean Nick?

Vector: Yeah! That's the one!

Dr. Eggman: I have to go with the Crocodile. Nick would be a good asset to the team.

Sonic: Okay! Nick will help us in the Olympics!

**Sonic went to visit Nick who lived in Central City...**

Sonic: Yo, Nick! Are you in?

Nick: Okay, I'm here!

**As he said that, out stepped a green hedgehog who looked exactly like Sonic with white gloves and cyan shoes...**

Nick: Hey, Sonic! How are you doing?

Sonic: Do you know about the Olympics?

Nick: Oh yeah! 1 of my favourite combination of sports!

Sonic: Well, Shadow's dropped out of our team for the upcoming Olympics in London. My team and I have decided that we want you to take his place. So, how about it? Want to join?

Nick: Sure thing! Let's go!

**Nick trained with Team Sonic for the remaining week towards the Olympics. The day before the opening ceremony, Team Sonic arrived at London and decided to look around and then meet back at the flats they were staying...**

Sonic: Okay guys, here's the deal. We look around London so we know where everything is and then we meet back here at 6pm. Okay, let's go! Nick, I need to talk to you for a minute.

**Everyone went leaving Sonic and Nick...**

Sonic: Nick, when the Olympics are in session, stay clear of Omega, Jet, Rouge and Eggman Nega.

Nick: Why? Have they betrayed us?

Sonic: No. They're rivals. They'll face us in a numerous amount of events, so be careful, okay? Okay, see you later!

**Whilst looking around, Nick bumped into Dry Bones who fell apart...**

Nick: Oops. I should probably put this skeleton back together before anyone notices.

**Before he got the chance to, Dry Bones put himself back together and turned to face Nick. Of course, Sonic didn't tell Nick about the rivals from Team Mario and had no idea who he is...**

Nick: Or possibly not. Look, I'm very sorry about breaking you apart.

Dry Bones: Clackety clack. Clackety clack. Clickety click. Clickety? (Don't worry. It always happens. I'm Dry Bones. Who are you?)

Nick: I'm Nick Croker the Hedgehog. I'm filling in for Shadow for the Olympics this year.

Dry Bones: Clickety, clickety. Clickety. Clackety. (Well, you'd better watch out. I'm one of the rivals. I'd rather have a friend instead.)

Nick: Hey, I'll be your friend.

Dry Bones: Clickety? Clackety? (You will? Really?)

Nick: Yeah, so will you be one?

Dry Bones: Clackety, clickety. Clackety. Clickety! (Sure, thanks. I've really got to train for Table Tennis now. Bye!)

**Dry Bones left, leaving Nick on his own. A few minutes later, he met Mario..**.

Mario: So, are you the new rival?

Nick: No. I'm filling in for Shadow in this year's Olympics. Why, who are you?

Mario: I'm Mario.

Nick: So, you're...

Sonic: The leader of Team Mario.

Mario: Hello, Sonic.

Sonic: Nick's going to help us out in the Olympics and he is fast.

Mario: We'll see if he can take on Luigi. See you at the Olympics.

Nick: We sure do have some competition, don't we?

Sonic: Yep. Anyway, it's 5:55pm. Let's head back to the hotel. Come on, race ya!

Nick: You're on!

**Sonic and Nick raced on back to the hotel and met the rest of Team Sonic and went to there own flats to sleep and get ready for the opening ceremony tomorrow. Next time: The Olympics begin!**


	2. The Olympics begin!

**From now on, each story will be part of someone's diary. This time it's a page from Nick's diary.**

(Nick): Dear Diary,

The opening ceremony was amazing. We were all stood on a circular platform with a podium in the middle. On one side was Team Mario. From right to left were Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser Jr., Bowser, Peach, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi and Donkey Kong. I didn't know who they were anyway. On the other side was Team Sonic. From left to right were Tails, Knuckles, Myself, Dr. Eggman, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Metal Sonic and Vector. The captains, Mario and Sonic, appeared on the centre podium through red and blue smoke. Afterwards, Mario and Sonic both began to consider which athlete would take part in which event. I don't think they've finished choosing yet. Blaze informed me on the dream events that each one houses an area from both worlds. Dream Uneven Bars is in Grand Metropolis, Dream Fencing is in Ocean Palace, Dream Sprint is in Bingo Highway, Dream Discus is in Windy Valley and Dream Trampoline is in Crazy Gadget. Bowser Jr. from Team Mario decided to speak to me about what to expect and about the Dream events from his world are. Dream Equestrian is in Moo Moo Meadows, Dream Rafting is in Cheep Cheep River, Dream Long Jump is in Yoshi's Picture Book, Dream Hurdles is in Battlerock Galaxy and Dream Spacewalk is in Syncro Battle Galaxy. I wonder what events Sonic will put me into.

Signed, Nick Croker the Hedgehog


End file.
